Teatime With Ozai
by celeryy
Summary: My first completed fic! A oneshot. Did this a while ago...Warning: it's pretty dark!...


A/N: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE! :)

Again - my first ever (completed) fic. I was still figuring out my formatting style, especially with the internal dialogue. R&R!

Tea-time with Ozai

_Life is good,_

thought Phoenix King Ozai smugly as he sat in his throne room.

After 100 long years, Sozin's Comet had returned just in time to secure the Fire Nation's victory in the war. The rebellious Earth Kingdom was permanently silenced, Azula had made quick work of her weak brother, and the Avatar was no more. At that very moment, a huge fleet of fire nation ships were on their way to the North and South poles to wipe out the Water Tribe savages. The world was well on its way to the utopia that the Fire Nation had envisioned, and Ozai would be the ruler of it all.

Yes, everything was going wonderfully.

But not perfect.

There was just one petty detail that needed to be dealt with before the Phoenix King's ideal world would be complete.

_But no matter,_

thought Ozai unworriedly. He glanced at the tea set that sat on the small but elegant table in front of him; one teapot full of hot tea, and two porcelain cups elaborately decorated by skilled craftsmen, one at each side of the table, both filled to the brim with steaming tea.

_That issue is being addressed. It won't be a problem for long…_

A single pair of footsteps approaching the throne room interrupted the King's thoughts.

_Oh, good. Just in time…_

"Come in," he commanded. An impatient hand threw aside the curtain, allowing its owner to proceed through the doorway.

"You…wished to speak with me, father?" asked Azula, frowning in confusion at the unusual scene in front of her. The princess still looked shaken from the events preceding the final battle – her topknot was sagging slightly and a few strands of her hair lay out of place.

Ozai ignored her puzzled look and smiled invitingly.

"Azula! Perfect timing as always. I think the new Fire Lord deserves a break from her duties. Sit down and have a cup of tea!" Azula hesitated for a moment uncertainly before taking her seat at the opposite end of the table. She made no move to pick up her teacup.

"I didn't know you'd taken a liking to tea, father."

Ozai picked up his cup and took a small sip.

"I must have gotten the taste for it from my brother. But never mind that - let's talk about why you're here." When Azula gave no response, he continued.

"I'm proud of you, Azula."

Azula started in surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at her father in amazement.  
>"You're…proud…?" she echoed softly. For years she'd assumed it was true, but hearing it like that for the first time caught her off guard. Ozai smiled again.<p>

"Of course! How couldn't I be? Just by using your wit and pulling the right strings, you single-handedly conquered the great Earth Kingdom capitol of Ba Sing Se, a task that has eluded the best Fire Nation generals for 100 years. If it weren't for you, the Avatar would have taken us by surprise on the Day of Black Sun. He could have ended our chance of victory right then and there! But you found out his plan and warned us ahead of time, giving us the advantage. And on the day of the Comet, you did what I should have done three years ago and finished my pathetic excuse for a son. You have been my right hand in this war! My most valuable weapon."

With each word, Azula's chin rose a bit higher. By the end of her father's speech, she was practically bursting with pride.

_So this is what it feels like…_

For the first time in her life, Azula felt truly accepted, _loved_ even, by her father; the only one whose opinion mattered to her. She thought she'd known the feeling before, but this was so much more than that. It felt…good. Suddenly, she realized that this was what must have driven her brother to commit almost three years of his life to a wild good chase. Ozai saw what an effect his words had had on her, and his smile widened.

"I propose a toast: To the new Fire Lord, who will be the greatest leader the Fire Nation has ever known!" He raised his cup above the table and Azula, now entirely caught up in the moment, did the same, an ecstatic smile on her face. Then she raised the cup to her lips and drained it in a single gulp. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"This is…good tea." Ozai finished the remainder of his drink and set down the empty cup.

"Did I tell you that I had it specially prepared for you?"

"Really?"

"Oh yes. My servants used only the finest ingredients. But there is a special plant that gives it a unique flavor."

"What's the ingredient?" Ozai looked her directly in the eyes, smiling so widely that she could see every one of his teeth.

"Moonseed berries."

For one horrible moment, there was silence. Then terror set in. Azula didn't breathe, and all the color drained out of her face.

"…Moon…seed?..." she choked out in disbelief. She knew what that meant. Moonseed berries were deadly poisonous. A single one could kill a grown man within minutes. Ozai gave no response to her question, and Azula laughed nervously.

"Your joking."

Ozai did respond to that. He laughed. The sound was cold and cruel, and to Azula it felt as though the horrible noise was slowly shredding away her eardrums. Then he spoke.

"You see Azula. I wasn't lying. Your really have been my most valuable weapon in this war. But unfortunately, that war is over now. I have no more use for you, and that makes you a threat." Azula's eyes widened in horror as she realized that her father was telling the truth. Ozai's false smile was gone now, and his expression was cold and calculating; the very same expression that Azula had grown so used to wearing herself – free of sympathy. Free of mercy. Azula never hated or feared that face more than she did at that moment.

"No," she pleaded desperately.

"It's not true!"

Ozai ignored her.

"A weapon that I don't use can be turned against me. I'd rather not take that chance."

"No."

"You are not fit to rule! I put you in charge for one day, and you fired every attendant in the palace!"

"No!"

"You've been different ever since the day of Sozin's Comet. Your will is crumbling. I can see it in your eyes; you're becoming weak. You _regret_ killing your brother. You're even starting to side with him! If I gave you a chance, you would kill me!"

"NO! I would never –!"

"SILENCE!"

Azula gave up. Her arguments were futile. She began to sob quietly, and the teardrops fell into the porcelain teacup that she still held in her hand. Suddenly, she gasped and clutched at her throat. Ozai's expression didn't change, but now there was an amused, mocking tone to his voice.

"Having trouble breathing? That's the poison setting in. It won't be long now. Soon you'll be joining your miserable brother."

Azula could hardly breathe. Her vision began to fade. She couldn't feel her fingers.

"Please…" she asked for the last time. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"I have no more use for you," Ozai repeated, looking at her with a disgusted look on his face. He sounded almost bored now, like he just wanted to get it over with already.

Azula could feel her senses fading away to nothingness. As her heartbeat faltered, she drew one last breath and whispered three barely audible words:

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

Her eyes closed and she fell onto her side. The beautiful porcelain cup she was holding fell out of her senseless hand and shattered on the floor.

_What a waste…_

thought the Phoenix King as he stared down at his daughter's lifeless form.

_That was a perfectly good teacup._


End file.
